Emotion Sickness
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Shego is acting odd, and Drakken is afraid, very afraid. One wrong move and his life could be on the line, what's got Shego acting so off? This is Drakken's POV of the Emotion Sickness episode. I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


" _ **Emotion Sickness."**_

 **Despair and Anger.**

They had just returned to their lair, and Drakken was absolutely giddy he had finally gotten his hands on The Electron Magneto Accelerator. He had read about the new device online, and he knew he had to have it! With this little device he could increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions, oh the wonders he could do with this little invention! He couldn't wait to test it out, there were so many glorious plans that were hatching within his genius brain, though he had to choose wisely. They may have slipped passed Kim Possible today, but she was a persistent little brat.

He had to choose a plan that would completely wipe her off the map, a plan that will out fox her completely. Such a glorious plan was going to take time to figure out, of course. Though in the meanwhile he could play with The Electron Magneto Accelerator, to see which plan had potential. Though before he could even bring up a plan, Shego spoke.

"I still don't get why had to steal that thing, I mean you're the evil genius. Couldn't you have invented something, I dunno…better?" she asked bluntly, as she jutted her hip out to the side.

" _Nnngh!_ I told you! It's call out sourcing, Shego!" Drakken snapped irritably, as he clutched the precious device to his chest.

"Whatever." she muttered, as she plopped down in the nearest chair and began a search for one of her magazines.

Though before Drakken could come up with a snide retort he was completely caught off guard by the sound of sniffling. He knew it wasn't coming from him, of course that could only mean one thing: Shego. At first he assumed this was just some sort of way to get under his skin, but then again he knew Shego well enough to know she wasn't one for crying, even if it meant getting her way. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he was shocked to see Shego hunched over the controls, breaking out in dramatically heart breaking sobs.

"Uh…She-Shego?" he muttered nervously, but she kept sobbing. "She-Shego? Are…are you crying?" he asked in shock.

"W-what does it look like?" Shego sniffled, as her delicate body began wracking with broken sobs.

"But…Shego, we escaped with the EMA unscaved." Drakken said slowly, as he blue lips pulled into a frown. Never in his life had he seen Shego cry, he couldn't help but feel mildly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, b-but…" she sobbed, as she held out her delicate hand. "I-I broke a n-nail!" she bawled.

Drakken blinked as he stared at his sidekick blankly, she was crying over a stupid broken nail? How like a girl! Why on earth would Shego, of all people be crying over something so…so trivial? Hell, he broke his nails from time to time and he never sobbed about it…well, except for that one time when he was eighteen. But he had good reason that time!

"I break mine all the time, you don't see me crying." he said simply, as he rolled his eyes. "Well, not on the outside." he grumbled.

Then within a blink of an eye, Shego was up out of her chair and grabbed a fist full of Drakken's lab coat as she pushed his body up against the stone wall of their lair. Drakken could only stare with wide eyes as she glared up at him with her pricing green eyes, that never ceased to send a chill down his spine. He didn't understand it! First she was sobbing like a hormonal teenager, and now she was angry? Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he shouldn't have commented about her nails, women were sensitive about that sort of thing…weren't they? Nnngh, why did women have to be so difficult?

"You talkin' to me?" Shego spat, her voice laced with venom as she held up her delicate hand threateningly.

"Look, you…were uh, obviously upset about your broken nail." he said nervously, trying his best to go about this situation as delicately as he could. The last thing he wanted was a plasma blast to the face.

"Meaning?" she growled as she tightened her grip on his lab coat.

"Um, you were…overreacting?" he said in a small voice, immediately regretting his words once they left his mouth. Did he have a death wish or something? He shouldn't even have said anything!

"Overreacting?" she asked, her features seeming to calm for a brief moment. Though that clam soon burst into a fit of rage, Drakken was dreading. "OVERREACTING?!" she snarled, as she tossed Drakken across the room causing him to crash into his control station. Her hands then began to glow an intimidating green as she approached him, her face dark. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she snarled, as she shot plasma his way.

Drakken gasped as he did his best to dodge the plasma coming his way. Why did he even have to open his mouth? He knew if he never would have commented on her stupid broken nail, none of this would have happened! As the plasma kept coming his way Drakken did his best to stay out of it's path, thankfully he managed to roll under his control station. He only hoped he could wait out her rage, though he didn't get his hopes up that high. He knew Shego, when she was mad…all hell would break loose.

As Shego continued to recklessly blast plasma at anything blue that caught her eye, Drakken managed to find another hiding place, one that he hoped she couldn't find _(which was on the second floor of their lair, alas he didn't realize how horribly he stuck out amongst the brown tones of their newest lair.)_ He watched as Shego stalked around the room, her hands glowing that scary green. Though once she turned around, he knew he was a goner.

"There you are!" she growled, as Drakken let out a desperate yelp.

He then turned around and began to crawl towards the nearest exit, alas he was far too busy looking over his shoulder he failed to see the pillar that was standing in his way. He only noticed it when he smacked right into it, causing his nose to throb painfully. He was about to turn and find another hiding place, when Shego appeared in front of him, causing him to stumble back in terror.

"I am so happy you're not hurt!" she said brightly, as her dark lips twitched up into a gleeful smile. _(A very un-Shego like smile more like it.)_ "I mean if anything had happened to you, I…I don't know what I'd do." she pouted, a hint of tears shining in her green eyes, as they slowly slipped down her pale green cheeks.

Though Drakken could only stare at her utterly dumbfounded, what in blue blazes was going on here? Was…was she trying to get back at him for something? As he stared at her in horror he couldn't think of what she would want to get him back for, wait…did her forget her birthday or something? When was her birthday anyways? Though before his mind could come to a conclusion, Shego appeared behind him causing him to yelp once more as he covered his face, ready for a blow to the face.

"I bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" she growled bitterly, as she placed her hands heavily upon her hips. "Wouldn't you?" she snarled.

Drakken didn't waste any time as he crawled away from her, positioning himself behind the pillar he had ran into. As he waited in horror, he could hear Shego's footsteps which only sent a shiver down his spine. He then found he couldn't take it anymore and fell into formation of the fetal position as he popped his thumb into his mouth, seeking comfort in the only way he could. When Shego poked her head around the pillar, Drakken closed his eyes and readied himself for the final blow. Though when none came, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced her way as he sucked his thumb vigorously.

"Wait, wha-?" she muttered in confusion, what in the hell just happened? Her green gaze then shifted down to her boss who happened to be in the fetal position, promptly sucking his thumb like a two year old. "What…what was I talking about?"

"Um, did I…forget your birthday?" he asked slowly, his voice shaking. "Is that what this is about? 'Cause, I'm scared." he admitted, as he continued to suck his thumb.

Shego's dark lips pulled into a frown as she placed her hands on her hips, confusion still muddling her mind. This was just great, her boss was cowering on the floor like an infant while she was suffering from mild confusion. This day was turning out to be just dandy, wasn't it? Honestly, she was half tempted to leave Drakken there on the floor, but decided against it as she poked his side with her foot.

"Don't be such a baby, Dr. D." she said bitterly. "I have no idea why you're freaking out." she grumbled, reaching out to pull him up by his arm.

"You're…you're not going to hurt me, are you?" he asked slowly, his dark eyes wide with terror.

"Not if you don't give me a reason to, no." she said frankly, as she stared at him sternly. "Now stop acting like a two year old, and get with you magneto-whatcha-whose-it." she said carelessly.

The look on Drakken's face then turned from horrified to one that of irritation as he brushed off his lab coat. Shego seemed to be fine now, there was no trace of anger in her eyes and she was being herself what with the sarcastic comments and what not, perhaps it was just a freak thing? He then cleared his throat awkwardly, as he turned towards the stairs. Trying to pretend as if this never happened.

"Its an Electron Magneto Accelerator, Shego." he said in a matter of fact sounding tone.

 **Anger and Happiness.**

As Drakken was sitting at his work desk, he couldn't help but occasionally send fearful looks Shego's way. She seemed to be fine, lounging on the sofa with a magazine in her hand as normal, but he couldn't help but fear for a sudden outburst. He had come to the conclusion he hadn't forgotten her birthday, due to the fact her birthday was in July and it was now October. Though he decided to push her outburst as far away from his mind as possible and focused on the EMA, if he was going to execute this plan perfectly he was going to need to tweak it a bit.

Silence filled the lair as Drakken delicately began to tamper with the device, one wrong move and he knew he would ruin his entire plan. Though just as he was about to connect a few wires, an angry snarl came from Shego's throat, causing Drakken to jump, his eyes wide. Was she going to hurt him again?

"She-Shego?" he asked weakly.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" she snapped, her green eyes glowing with anger.

"…What?" he asked carefully, his dark eyes wide.

"I missed the big sale at Club Banana!" she growled, as her plasma melted the magazine into nothing.

"Oh, erm…there's always next time?" he suggested, trying to be optimistic. Though being optimistic was not going to help the doctor at all.

"Next time?" she asked in a low tone, as she turned her gaze towards him. "NEXT TIME!? She snarled, her green plasma illuminating her hand. "You expect me to sit around and wait till next time?" she snapped as she stood to her feet, causing Drakken to drop the EMA quickly.

"N-now Shego, no need to get upset!" he yelped as he stood from his chair, slowly backing away from her rage.

"Do you not realize the opportunity I've missed?" she growled as she stalked towards him, her green eyes inflamed with anger. "All the cute clothes I could have bought! Does that mean _nothing_ to you?" she snapped, reaching out grab him by the collar of his lab coat.

"I erm…" Drakken bumbled nervously, preparing himself for another blow.

Though within an instant the rage melted away from Shego's face, as her full dark lips twitched up into the brightest smile had ever seen which only made his stomach drop further. He had never seen Shego this…this bubbly before.

"Um, She-Shego?"

"You're right! There is always next time, isn't there?" she said happily, as she released him.

"R-right! Next time!" he agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

He was half expecting Shego to continue on with her bright and sunny mood, but the happiness from her face soon fell and replaced itself with sorrow, her dark lips jutting out into a pout. Despite how heartbreaking her face looked, Drakken only felt fear. Her moods were changing so rapidly, she was starting to make him dizzy! Perhaps…it was a women thing? Though when the tears began to pour from her eyes, Drakken backed away slowly.

"Oh, how could I have been so stupid?" she sobbed, as she rubbed at her eyes. "I…I should have been paying more attention, then I…I wouldn't have missed the sale!" she bawled.

"Erm…there, there?" Drakken muttered in confusion, slowly reaching out to pat her shoulder. "Um, it…it happens to us all?"

"…What is that suppose to mean?" she ask darkly, her eyes filling with rage once more.

Drakken let out a yelp as he removed his hand from her as if he had been burned. This day was just turning out to be dandy, wasn't it? Once he acquired the EMA he assumed everything was going to go swimmingly, but then Shego happened with her random mood swings. How was he going to get any work done around here, if she was going to change from mood to mood like one would change a channel on a television?

Drakken then slowly picked up the EMA and backed away from her, perhaps if he kept his mouth shut she wouldn't be so angry towards him. So he turned on his heel and rushed over towards his work desk, hoping to get a dent in his latest plans. Thankfully Shego hadn't said anything or followed him, so that was a good sign, right? Though little did Drakken know, Shego was no longer angry. She was merely standing where he had left her with a love struck look upon her face.

 **Love.**

The afternoon went on silently, with no signs of outburst from Shego, which was very much to Drakken's liking. The very much needed silence within the lair allowed him the time he needed to tinker with the EMA with out further interruptions. Though Drakken had noticed Shego was sitting across the room staring at him from over her magazine, but other than that…nothing out of the usual. He was far too busy with the EMA to even notice the sappy love struck look on her face.

Drakken smiled down at the EMA as he finished up with his little additions, everything was turning out perfectly. Surely, he would have the EMA eviled up before the day was out which will lead them to phase two of his wonderful plan! He couldn't wait to see the look on Kim Possible's face when she realized he had won! Oh, it would be such a glorious day! He would have to remember to bring his camera.

"A few more modifications and the Electron Magneto Accelerator will be-"

Though before Drakken could finish his gleeful statement, he was practically startled out of his skin when he looked up to see Shego lounging before him on his work table, and the fact that he was wearing his magnifying goggles didn't help his poor startled heart. He then quickly ducked behind a near by chair as he stared at her in horror, preparing himself for another angry outburst. But thankfully, she seemed to be…stable.

"She-Shego!" he gasped, starting at her with wide eyes. "You're…not still upset, are you?" he asked carefully.

"Oh no!" Shego cooed softly, staring at him with a dreamy half lidded gaze. "No, I'm just admiring your little Electro Magneto whatcha-ma-whooey." she giggled, poking his nose playfully.

Though Drakken merely batted her hand away and stood to his full height as he removed his goggles. He then reached out and grabbed the EMA, a pleased smile appearing upon his face.

"Its called an Elector Magneto-" he then paused as he narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right here. That look she was giving him, he seemed to be completely unfamiliar with it. It was as if…she was devouring him with her eyes thus making him mildly uncomfortable once again. "Why are you…looking at me like that?" he asked slowly as she batted her long eyelashes at him.

Shego's lips then twitched up into a smile as she reached out to grab Drakken's face, causing him to tense, becoming even more uncomfortable as she pulled him closer.

"I never realized how blue and _deliciously_ evil you are!" she giggled, as she gave his cheeks a playful squeeze.

"Uh, Shego.." he muttered with a nervous laugh, as he removed her hand form his face. "I erm…don't you have something better to do?" he asked, hoping she'd catch his hint and leave him alone.

"Why, yes. I do." She cooed happily.

Before Drakken could process her words, her hands lit up with green plasma and on instinct he covered his face with his arms, readying himself for the blow. Though the blow never came, much to his confusion. Was she playing with him? Was this some odd form of torture? When he slowly removed his arms form his face, he blinked a few times as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. On the wall, a heart with an arrow of some sort was engraved within the stone and inside the heart, elegantly written was: _"D.D. + S.G."_

Drakken could only stare at the heart burned into his liar wall, though despite how obliviously clear the message seemed to be Drakken didn't understand it. He didn't see it as a sign of affection towards him, he only seen it as some sick joke of some sort. Perhaps she was merely mocking him the whole time, playing with him…that sounded like a very Shego like thing to do. Though he couldn't help but wonder when she was going to be satisfied, because he had it up to here with her odd behavior. He was about ready to open his mouth and say something, but she began to purr which only sent shivers down his spine. Yeah, something wasn't right here. She was trying to get under his skin, and she was succeeding.

"Okay, okay. _Nnngh_!" he grumbled as he turned on his heel and headed over towards the thermostat. "I think its time we tested the EMA." he said simply, his mind blocking out Shego as he focused on his prized device. "Perhaps I can cool things down by super charging this ordinary air conditioner!" he said happily, as he began pressing a few buttons.

Then within a few moments a burst of cool air shot through the vents, and when Drakken opened his eyes his lair was covered in thick white snow. It was brilliant! That not only meant his device worked, but it also meant they were officially ready to move on to the second phase of his brilliant plan!

" _Ah-ha!_ It's brilliant!" he said gleefully. "It worked better than I imagined!"

Though the wonderfully evil and exhilarating mood was soon killed by the sound of Shego shivering behind him, causing him to slowly turn to face her.

" _Buur_ , cold weather." she cooed in a low seductive tone. "Perfect for cuddling!"

Drakken could only stare at his sidekick blankly. Cuddling? He had just created the most diabolically evil weapon out of the EMA and all she had on her mind was cuddling? Since when did Shego cuddle? Honestly Drakken wouldn't assumed that word would have been in her vocabulary. Besides, why would she want to cuddle with him of all people! Something was seriously wrong here.

The little alarm in his head got louder when Shego sauntered up to his side with two mugs of Latte in her hand. Shego never gave him a latte before, he was half expecting it to be poisoned. _(Of course he knew that was preposterous, he was the man that signed her very generous paychecks. She wouldn't poison him.)_ Quite honestly when it came to their morning coffee it was always he who brewed the darn stuff and walked it over to her, asking Shego to get up and actually make something for him would result in her getting angry.

" _Nnngh_ …I-I like latte," he began as he slowly backed away from her. "But as for the cuddling, erm… _Pasadena_." he said nervously, as he fell back into a near by chair.

"But why?" she pouted as she jutted her hip out to the side.

"Well, um…because," he bumbled as he looked every where but her. He was considering treading carefully, but he couldn't bring himself to say it calmly. "You're freaking me out, that's why!" he snapped, gritting his teeth.

Drakken was half expecting Shego to snap at his sudden outburst directed towards her, but the pout remained on her face as she leaned towards him. She then gripped the back of the chair and spun him around so she could place her delicate hands upon his tense shoulders. As she began massaging his shoulders, he couldn't help but completely melt. She was rather good with her hands, he had to admit.

"Awh, poor Dr. D so stressed from all his hard worky-worky." she cooed, as she continued to slowly dig her fingers into his tense muscles.

"Well, uh…I do sometimes burn the candle and _-oh, ooh. Uh,_ a little to the left. _Ah, mm_." he muttered softly, as he melted under her touch.

Though the tenseness quickly returned when she pressed her lips against his ear, causing him to sit upright as straight as a board. When he felt her warm breath tickle his ear, he swallowed the lump in his throat. This just wasn't like Shego! She wouldn't go this far to freak him out, would she? Or…perhaps she really did like him. Pfft. No. This was Shego of all people! She could never like him romantically, that would be absolutely absurd! Besides, he obviously wasn't her type! Didn't she like those buff hunky sort of men? He was just…well, an old blue geek. No, this was merely all some or of sick joke. She did not have a thing for him! He refused to believe it!

"Someone could use a little _breaky pooh_." she cooed seductively in his ear.

"Uh, breaky pooh?" he whispered meekly. He really didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, don't mind if you do!" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the lair.

By the way the tables dramatically turned in this situation, Drakken knew he was in for a traumatizing day.

 **Utter Infatuation.**

Before Drakken could even process what was going on, Shego had managed to drag him all the way to the park. The sun was shining high in the beautiful blue sky, the birds where singing a lovely tune, and couples where walking hand and hand down the path way. All in all, some would say it was the perfect day to go to the park. Though to Drakken, it was absolutely horrible. It was almost as if they were on a….date. Drakken couldn't help but glance around the park nervously as people gawked at them. Surely, they were an odd couple. Here he was rather evil looking and blue, and he was being practically hung on by a beautiful green woman. Yes, that was normal.

As they slowly made their way through the park, Shego slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. Sure, he held hands with his share of girls: once with his brief kindergarten flame and another time with his old high school girlfriend, which was very short lived. Though holding hands with Shego felt…odd. Half the time he was afraid she'd attempt to melt his hand off, though she seemed perfectly content just holding it as she rested her head happily against his shoulder, which only succeeded in making him more uncomfortable.

"Uh, She-Shego?" he muttered nervously, as he stared down at her with his wide dark eyes. "I um…this was a real funny joke and all, but…don't you think you've well, had enough?" he asked hopelessly.

"Joke?" she giggled, looking up at him with her bright green eyes. "You're so _silly-willy!"_ she cooed as she continued to pull him along.

"Heh, uh…yes…silly." he grumbled, as he attempted to pull his hand away from hers but alas she had him in a tight grip.

"Today is such a beautiful day, isn't it?" she sighed happily. "I'm so glad we decided to go out today! You're so adorable when you're not overstressed from that silly work!" she grinned.

"…That silly work could eventually make me ruler of the world, Shego." he grumbled irritably.

"You'd make such a _cute_ ruler of the world!" she said lovingly, as she poked at his cheek.

" _Nnngh!_ The ruler of the world is not suppose to be cute, Shego!" he grumbled, which only made her giggle more.

"But you'll always be so cute to me!" she grinned brightly, as she nuzzled his shoulder gently. "Why, you're so ridiculously cute I just want to shower you with gifts and love!" she giggled happily.

Though Drakken could only stare at her dumfounded, as she dragged him along the cement pathway. She thought he was cute and she wanted to shower him with gifts and love? This was so not like Shego! Perhaps she was sick or something? Yes, that could be it. Shego must be sick! Though she didn't seem like she was running a fever, perhaps it was something she ate? Though the last thing he remembered seeing her eat was one of his famous peanut butter cookies…perhaps his batch had gone bad? No, that couldn't be it. He ate some as well and he was perfectly fine. Perhaps she was allergic to some ingredient in the cookie, and instead of breaking out in a rash of some sort she was suffering some intense allergic reaction in the brain? No…that just sounded silly.

Drakken was so completely wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized Shego left his side. He was only brought back to reality when she shoved a lollipop into his mouth, catching him by total surprise. It was obviously a cherry lollipop, his favorite flavor. Though it tasted off…only then he heard the crying of an infant and realized she had stolen the candy from the child. He was pretty sure his face turned from blue to green when he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, it had been covered in infant saliva no doubt. Alas, Drakken wasn't even given enough time to feel nauseous over it, for she grabbed his hand and continued to drag him off to parts unknown.

This was going to be a long day.

So far their little "date" consisted of walking around the park. Many times Shego had wanted to stop and cuddle, but Drakken was always able to talk her out of it, much to his relief. Whatever it was that was making her sick, left her a bit scatter brained thus making it quite easy to distract her from her…desires.

Quite honestly Drakken was feeling so overwhelmed with confusion and irritation, he was half tempted to break down and cry. This behavior from Shego was beyond scary, he would really rather her be mad at him. Anything but this awkward, goody, love-struck school girl act!

"Oh, look!" Shego gasped as she stopped in her tracks. "We should get our picture taken! Oh, wouldn't that be so cute?" she giggled, as she dragged Drakken all the way over to the photo-booth.

"Erm, cute…yes." he bumbled nervously, as he stumbled behind her.

Really, the photo-booth was the last place Drakken wanted to be with Shego! It was far too intimate for his tastes, they would be pushed together in a tight box. What about this was fun? He didn't want to be with her enclosed in a tight space, let alone get his picture taken! Though of course, there was no talking Shego out of this one. Hell, she already had him in in the photo-booth before he could blink, and what was worse was the fact she was practically on his lap.

"Say cheese!" she cooed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Drakken was completely taken off guard by the first flash, leaving him sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face as Shego scrunched up her face into what was suppose to be a 'silly face'. For the second picture Shego burst into a fit of random and nerve wracking laughter, and Drakken followed suit. Though his laughter was nervous, and his expression terrified. He was afraid if he didn't laugh along with her, he would be very sorry.

Her laughter came to an abrupt end as she stared at him with her intense green eyes, her expression positively steamy. She had that look in her eyes again, that look that was devouring him whole. He didn't like it, it made him feel wildly uncomfortable. It was as if she was some sort of lioness and he her prey. Then before he knew it, she was on him. Clinging to him like glue as she forcefully pressed her dark lips against his, causing his whole body to freeze.

Of course, Drakken had kissed a girl before a long time ago. Though kissing Shego was beyond awkward, her mouth was hungry and passionate and he was obviously very resistant. Though, she was obviously not taking 'no' for an answer as she continued to kiss wherever she could manage: His lips, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his ears, his neck. He was being completely suffocated by her forceful yet passionate kisses, it was as if she was taking his breath away completely.

Honestly he would be lying if he said he hadn't felt some sort of thrill run through him as she straddled his lap. Though he pushed that sense of thrill aside as he focused on how weird this was going to be in the morning. Perhaps under different circumstances, if Shego would have kissed him…he might have enjoyed it. But not like this, this was just…too weird! Not that he was ever considering kissing Shego when she was her normal self, but he was sure if she was her normal self things would have felt less odd.

"C'mon, Dr. D…kiss me." she cooed as he lips brushed up against his neck, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"I erm, She-Shego.." he whimpered, as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Uh, this…this is not the place." he said simply, hoping that would be enough to get her off him.

"This is the perfect place, silly!" she giggled as she cradled his face in her hands. "Its just you, and me. And no one else." she purred as she pressed her lips against his once more.

" _Mmph!"_ he muttered against her lips, as he pushed her back slightly just to see her pout. "Uh, don't you think this is going a little too…um, I dunno…fast?" he said lamely, hoping she'd buy it.

"Not at all! I mean, we've known each other for such a long time." she said in a low seductive tone, as she began fiddling with the buttons on his lap coat.

Drakken gasped as he grasped her hands in his to still her movements, she couldn't believe she had the mind to undress him right here in this very public photo-booth! This…could not be happening. His blue lips then quirked up into a nervous smile, as he looked into her love filled eyes.

"Don't…don't you want me, Drew?" she asked, that heart breaking pout surfacing once more.

"Ah…um, I well," he began lamely, completely stumbling over his words. Though his words soon died in his throat as she placed her free hand on his chest, slowly sliding it downward.

Drakken's face by now was absolutely red as he quickly grabbed her other hand, leaving him sitting there awkwardly with both her hands in his as she sat astride him. Yes, today was turning out to be a very long and weird day. Never in his life would he dream he would end up in this situation with Shego of all people!

"She-Shego, we are going kinda fast." he began slowly as he looked into her blazing green eyes. "Maybe we should uh, go…on a um, date first?" he said weakly, hoping she'd agree. "Have some…cocoa moo?"

Shego stared at him blankly, and Drakken was half expecting her to yell at him about using the word 'cocoa moo'. Quite honestly he was hoping she would yell at him. It would be much better than the way she was acting now! Though, her dark lips merely twitched up into a smile as she let out a bubbly giggle.

"I would love to go on a date with you!" she gushed. "That is so sweet! And romantic! We should go back to the lair, so I can get pretty for you!" she said happily, leaning forward to place a small peck on his nose before pulling him out of the photo-booth.

That was a close one.

 **Adoration.**

Once they returned to the lair Drakken had hoped the worst of his troubles where over, and they could get down to business and start discussing phase two of his plan. But alas, Drakken's wacky night was far from over there was still the matter of his "date" to attend to. So, in order to keep his promise and to keep from getting on Shego's bad side, he had ordered the henchmen to cook up a romantic like setting. Of course, they did without so much of a question.

A small table was set on the roof of his lair allowing the moonlight to soak it's surroundings in a lovely glow, and of course the table was set to perfection. It was overall a very romantic setting, though romance was the last thing on Drakken's mind. He was far too concerned with the EMA and of course, he was still wary about Shego's odd behavior. He desperately hoped whatever it was would pass, or perhaps that this was all a very, very bad dream that he will wake up from in any second.

Though Drakken was soon brought out of his wishful thoughts by one of his henchmen setting two tall glasses of Shirley Temple ice cream. Usually Drakken would be thrilled about a good Shirley Temple, but tonight…he just didn't have the stomach for it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shego asked in a dreamy voice, playing with her straw absentmindedly.

"Uh, this ice cream is going to go straight to my hips, and I'll never fit into a size six?" he rambled on lamely, he was never very good in these types of situations. Though thankfully, Shego merely giggled.

"No, silly!"

"Right!" he chuckled nervously. "Who am I kidding? I've…never fit into a size six."

"I was thinking, its time for some evil." she purred seductively.

"…Evil, you say?" he asked hopefully. "You mean take over the world evil? Or uh, Drakken goes out evil?" he asked nervously, hoping she meant take over the world evil. At least that would have been a good sign, right?

"Take over the world evil!" she smiled brightly.

"Good!" he grinned. "And I know just where to begin! Middleton Days!" he stated proudly, finally things were slowly turning back to normal, though she still had that look in her eyes. Never mind that, it was time for some proper evil!

"Gosh, I feel like I should say something sarcastic, but I just can't 'cause you're so _cute_." she cooed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hands in a dreamy like state.

"…Yes, well erm," he muttered awkwardly, so much for normal. Though he pushed her gooey talk from his mind and held up his plans. It was time to get down to business. "The space center's float features a harmless spectral laser. But, with the EMA I will turn it into a ray of doom!" he said with an evil laugh.

"And I'll be your date!" Shego piped in, as she slowly crawled across the table to get to him.

Drakken stared at her wide eyed, though there was no where to run she had him cornered! All he could do was sit there and watched her with terror in his eyes. He then slowly stood from his chair, ready to use it as some sort of shield to keep her at bay.

"Uh, eyes on the prize Shego!" he blurted out nervously, as he held up his hand to keep her away. "Erm, no…no time for kissy face."

Though within a blink of an eye, rage flashed upon Shego's face as she grabbed him by his collar so roughly that he tripped over himself, now causing their faces to be inches apart from one another. Quite honestly Drakken thought he was looking into the eyes of a basilisk, for it left him completely petrified and he could have sworn he had seen his death in her eyes.

" _I. Like. Kissy. Face_." she snarled, her hand lighting up with green plasma.

"Ah, um…yes! Fine, uh evil date it is!" he stuttered nervously.

"Yay!" she cried happily, the anger completely leaving her face much to Drakken's relief.

…What had he gotten himself into? Was there no end to his madness?

 **Evil Date: Sorrow and Inevitable Rage.**

The ride in the hover car was absolutely insufferable, it was beyond hard to drive while Shego was touching him. It was as if she couldn't keep her hands off him, they even almost crashed twice! If only she had kept her hand off his thigh as he asked her, the ride to the fair would have been very smooth. Alas, Shego wouldn't listen. It started with a simple hand on his thigh, which he was considering to let slide despite how uncomfortable it made him. Though her hand kept going higher, and higher and he just had to put a stop to it because she passed some very serious lines.

Though when Drakken had politely asked her to stop _(In order to not have a repeat of her burst of anger)_ she would only giggle and tell him how shy and cute he was. After the second time they almost crashed, she wrapped her arms around his and began nibbling on his ear. Which was quite a pleasant yet awkward feeling, and only seemed to provoke her even more.

When they finally reached the fair, Shego was an absolute giddy mess though Drakken didn't know if she was giddy over the evil they were about to perform, or their "evil date". Whichever didn't matter to him, as long as she was in a good mood and he wasn't on the inflicting end of her anger. The last thing he needed was a plasma blast to the face! As they ventured closer to the fair, Drakken couldn't help but grin. This had to be his best plan yet! He only wished Shego was her normal self, quite honestly he missed her sarcastic comments.

"This is going to be the best date ever!" she giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Erm, yes. Lets uh, get this party started, shall we?"

Though the moment those words left his mouth, Shego broke into an erratic fit of sobs. She was weeping so hard her whole body was shaking, as her tears slid down her face. She looked an absolute mess, which frightened Drakken immensely.

"…All I said was, 'lets get this party started.'" he said softly, his voice almost soothing. "I…look, um I'm going to go super power that float's laser, so we can do evil." he explained gently, but her sobbing never stopped thus making him very uncomfortable. He was never very good around crying women. "Uh, we…like evil, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Y-you're leaving me i-in my time of n-need!" she sobbed, as her tears trickled down her face.

Drakken's blue lips pulled into a frown as he watched his sidekick break down into tears. Oddly enough seeing Shego cry like this, did in fact pull at his heartstrings. He hated to leave her like this, but there was no other way. He had to do this tonight, they couldn't reschedule. Besides, Kim Possible and her buffoon weren't even onto them, so that was good, right? They were actually going to win this time! Though with a sigh Drakken slowly reached out to place his hand comfortingly on her shaking shoulder.

"No! no, no, no." he said gently, his lips still formed into a tight frown. "I-I'll be right back." he reassured her, as he turned on his heel to leave.

"I-I'm not going to f-forgive you for this, ever!" Shego spat sorrowfully.

Though despite how bad he felt for her, he couldn't handle this anymore. Surely she'll come around once they succeeded. So, with that he took his leave. Though honestly, he couldn't help but be reminded of his mother, when he first started high school and all the way through college she would always win him over with guilt and tears. Whenever he wanted to go hang out with his so called friends, she would put him on a wicked guilt trip to get him to stay home with her. Unless it was a girl he wanted to spend time with, then she had no problem letting him go due to the fact she desperately wanted him to find a girlfriend.

Drakken merely shook away the thoughts of his mother as he ventured further into the fair, so far there was no sight of Kim Possible anyway which was a very promising sign. Though his excitement soon died away when he heard the horrid sound of sobs, causing him to dive into the bushes for cover. He couldn't deal with Shego right now, especially not when they were this close to ruling the world!

As he peeped out of the bushes, he couldn't help but notice the sobbing wasn't coming from Shego. In fact, it was coming from his arch foe: Kim Possible.

"Kim Possible? Why is she crying too? _Nnngh!_ Has everyone lost it?!" he grumbled to himself, something was most defiantly fishy around here.

Though before he could put much thought to this situation he heard a familiar voice, causing him to duck further down into the bushes. From what he could see and hear, it was that stupid buffoon and Dr. Cyrus Bortel, the very man he stole the EMA from. This couldn't be good.

" _So, this device had compete control over Kim all along?"_

" _Precisely! With just the press of a button-"_

At the sound of the words _"Compete control over Kim"_ Drakken couldn't help but interfere. He simply had to be the one controlling the device that had such control over Kim Possible, it was only right! So, he jumped out of the bushes and snatched the little device out of Bortel's hand, his blue lips twitching up into an evil grin. This little device was far better than the EMA itself, with this device he could control Kim Possible! This was too perfect!

"I'll press that button!" he grinned, as he connected the device to the EMA. "Kim Possible, under my control! That's better than any laser, lets super charge that!" he said gleefully.

Though before he could set off the EMA the buffoon and Bortel jumped on him, as they both began to savagely grab for the device. Thankfully Drakken was much taller than them both, so he had a bit of luck keeping the device out of their reach, for a while at least. Alas with all the fighting over the device, Drakken hadn't realize it was going completely haywire sending both Kim and Shego on a serious mood swing that could mean catastrophic trouble for them all.

"It's going to overload!" Brothel warned as he snatched the device out of Drakken's hand. "The circuits have been fired!"

"So, that means Kim's back to normal right? PLEASE TELL ME KIM'S BACK TO NORMAL!" the buffoon shouted dramatically, as Drakken rolled his eyes. He could never stand that fools voice, how Kim Possible stand it was beyond him.

"I'm afraid your friend is now locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage." Bortel said darkly.

Drakken couldn't help but laugh, he was absolutely tickled pink by this! Kim Possible was locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage! That was far too perfect! Just the thought of it made his mind explode with so many wonderful possibilities. If he could direct that rage towards a few certain people, and keep it under control Kim Possible could very well become his slave! He could force her to do all sorts of evil doing! Oh, what a glorious idea!

"I…really hope she's not angry at anybody." Bortel said, a hint of worry in his voice. Them a familiar voice filled the air, causing them to turn to see a very angry red haired teenager.

"Nobody dumps Kim Possible!" Kim growled, which only made Drakken's grin become wider.

The look in her eyes was absolutely evil! Oh, he couldn't wait to pull her over to the evil side. Despite her being his arch foe, she would have been quite the wonderful villain if she had the right mind set for it, of course.

"A scorned woman! The perfect weapon!" he grinned, wait till Shego got a load of this! Such news would surely raise her spirits!

"If she's wearing Moodulator number one, then where is the second one?" Bortel muttered softly, as he stroked his white beard curiously.

"…The…the second one?" Drakken asked weakly.

Drakken's face couldn't help but fall, this explained everything! Shego must have been wearing Moodulator number two, that would explain why she had been acting so off lately! And more importantly that would have explained the kissy faces. At the thought Drakken couldn't help but be relived, she wasn't actually in love with him, it was only some weird science experiment making her act so gooey and affectionate. Though despite how glad he was to finally understand the meaning of her suffocating affection, he couldn't help but wonder…if Kim Possible was locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage…did that mean-

"DRAKKEN!" Shego bellowed, her hands blazing with green plasma.

Drakken let out a yelp as he made a dash for it, thankfully able to dodge every blast of plasma sent his way. Why did this have to happen to him, on all days! If it weren't for this stupid Moodulator device they would have been able to use the EMA on the laser, but no they had to have this big distraction. Plus, Shego was locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage, irreversible. Just how in the world was he going to fix this mess! There was going to be no working with her if she was going to be living in a constant state of freak out.

After running all over Hell and back, Drakken was feeling fairly confident he lost Shego in the crowd. This would give him some time to either A.) Come up with a plan to reverse her rage or B.) Run back to the lair. The more he thought about it, the more he was favoring plan B. Though as he was making his way nonchalantly towards the exit, he ran straight into a perfectly calm Kim Possible. Which only meant the effects had worn off. Oh, doodles.

"So, Kim Possible you were lucky this time." he said simply, as his lips turned into a grimace. He was so close to ruling the world, and Kim Possible. Oh, what a dream.

"You might want to be careful." Kim said simply, her lips twitching up into that smug smile he hated so much.

Though really, this little teeny bopper had the audacity to threaten him? He couldn't help but laugh at such an amusing threat, there was no way she could threaten him!

"Ha! You threaten me?" he snickered, she just thought she was all that, didn't she? Well, he had a news flash for her: She wasn't!

"No, Shego still has major Moodulator issues." the buffoon piped up, and Drakken could feel the color drain from his face.

Despite his air of buffoonery and the horrid pickle suit in which he was now wearing, he was indeed correct. Shego was seeing red, and he was her target.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego snarled from the distance, which sent Drakken dashing back to the hover car. He HAD to get out of here.

Alas, he knew it was useless. Shego knew where their lair was, even if he decided to move to another one of their lairs she would know where he was. He was no longer safe, no matter what he did, or where he would go she would find him and obliterate him. This was really turning out to be his night, wasn't it?

Oh, doodles.

 **An Awkweird Situation. A Very Awkweird Situation.**

Drakken had rushed home as fast as he could, and even though there was absolutely no sign of Shego he knew she was hot on his tail. Hell, for all he knew she could be at the lair right now waiting for him. If he was being honest he was half tempted to flee to his mother's house, he knew his mother would keep him safe. Though, he knew if he hid behind his little old mother Shego would never let him live it down, if she ever got turned back to normal. So, he did what he only could do: which was to face the music.

Then again, if he was able to get close enough to Shego he could perhaps pluck the Moodulator off of her, if he could find it. Though, it could be anywhere on her! And getting close enough to touch her was a very risky act, it could very well cost him his life considering how enraged Shego was. Though, it was a risk he had to take if things where going to go back to normal.

When he finally reached the lair, he proceeded with the utmost caution. He didn't know where Shego was, so he had to be very careful. One wrong move, and he was done for! As Drakken slowly made his way through the lair, his dark gaze shifted about the place slowly: So far so good.

Though when he reached the den, he couldn't help but feel a little big uneasy. From what he could see, he was alone. Though he had this horrible feeling that was someone was watching his very move. Alas, before he could even take notice of Shego's presences she tackled him, completely knocking him to the floor.

"You are so dead!" she growled, as she pinning him to the ground.

"She-Shego! P-please, listen to me!" Drakken squeaked out, but Shego was too far gone to even think rationally.

"I'm not listening to another word that comes out of your mouth, blue boy!" she snarled as she held her green glowing hand high above her head, ready to deliver a hard blow to his face. "You're so dead!" she growled.

"She-Shego!" Drakken whimpered as he attempted to wiggle out of her hold, but she was far stronger than he was, as much as he hated to admit.

Though exhilaration shot through Drakken's body last minute, giving him a brief burst of strength. And with that strength Drakken was able to roll Shego onto her back and pin her down, and by the look on her face she wasn't pleased by his actions.

Now, if any of the Henchmen walked in on this it would be a very compromising sight to see, for Drakken was now straddling Shego and holding her down to the ground so that she couldn't move. Quite honestly, he didn't know how long he could hold her for ,so he started searching for the Moodulator chip, which was rather hard since his hands where rather busy pinning her down.

Then a flash of metal caught his eye, the chip seemed to be attached to her neck. All he had to do was pluck it off and things would go back to normal, right? He hoped so. Though he knew if he let go of her hands to take the chip off, she would blast him back hence leaving his one opportunity missed. Drakken's mind then began to race with all the options that would lead him to success and only one seemed to stick.

So, without so much as giving it another thought Drakken crashed his lips onto Shego, catching her completely off guard with the sudden kiss. Drakken could tell how disgusted and irritated she may have been by her muffled and angry protests, but the kiss did allow him to pluck the chip off of her neck. He only hoped this would work. But then again, he knew he was in for a world of hurt after this spur of the moment kiss. But this world of hurt wouldn't end in his face melting.

Drakken then slowly broke the kiss as he sat up a bit, still sitting astride her. By the look upon Shego's face she was dazed and mildly confused as she stared up at the big blue geek sitting on top of her. Her expression then went from dazed to irritated as she violently shoved Drakken off of her, causing him to stumbled backwards.

"What the hell what that!?" she snapped as she wiped her mouth off on her arm.

"I um… a kiss?" he muttered lamely.

" _Doy_." she growled, a faint blush rising to her green cheeks. "My question, is why?"

"Erm…Well, I uh…the Moodulator-" he began lamely, but Shego held up a hand.

"You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." she said quickly, as she pushed herself up to her feet.

Though once she stood all the memories of her emotional roller coaster practically slapped her in the face, even the memories of her and Dr. D in the photo-booth which made her face grow hot with embarrassment and annoyance.

Thus an awkward silence filled the lair as Shego and Drakken stood before one another, merely staring at one another blankly, nothing more. The tension between them thick and most unwelcome. Shego then turned her back to him, so he couldn't see the blush that was threatening to make an appearance.

"Lets never speak of this again, got it?" she snapped.

"I erm…yes! Never again, got it!" Drakken agreed quickly, his face hot with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly.

With that Shego made a speedy exit to her room, and stayed there for the rest of the day. Though as the days went on there was an obvious change in their so called relationship. They were practically back to their normal selves, Shego with her sarcastic comments and Drakken with his well, geek-ness. Though sometimes there would be a horrible moment between them full of awkward silence, heavy tension and all around frustration. It was something quite hard to avoid when things got weird between them, but Shego was always able to maneuver around the awkward situation and within an hour or so, they were back to their usual selves that is until the next awkward moment appeared.

Moodulator's suck.


End file.
